Akuma
Akuma ist ein männlicher böser Nachschatten, er gilt als "Der Teufel höchstpersönlich" Er ist der Sohn von Amanda und der ältere Bruder von Ryu. Akuma (Apollo) bis ins Alter von 3 Monaten Damals hieß Akuma noch Apollo, der Name Akuma erhielt er erst später. Seine Mutter (Amanda) war die Anführerin eines Rudels mit insgesamt 28 Nachschatten (15 Erwachsenen, 7 Jugendliche und 6 Jungtiere). Von vielen im Rudel wurde Apollo nicht akzeptiert, weil er bei seiner Geburt zu klein und recht schwach war, aber Amanda konnte ihren Sohn nicht verstoßen, sie hatte ihn zu lieb . Nur zwei im Rudel akzeptierten ihn: Seine Mutter und Aurora, selbst sein Vater mochte ihn nicht. Jedes mal, wenn Apollo mit den anderen Jungtieren spielen wollte, gingen sie weg oder schrien nach ihren Eltern. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm, nur Aurora nicht, sie blieb immer an seiner Seite, sie spielten und rauften miteinander. Akuma (Apollo) mit 6 Monaten Akuma wurde zusammen mit Aurora groß. Jeden einzelnen Tag spielten sie zusammen, fraßen zu zweit, waren immer füreinander da und einander im Stich lassen war ein Fremdwort für sie. Auroras Eltern waren sehr alt und schwach, sodass sie sich nicht mehr um sie kümmern konnten. Amanda nahm sie auf, kurz nach der Adoption, starben beide. Eines Tages gingen Aurora und Apollo zum Black-Tree-Wood, ein schwerer Fehler, denn der Wald war das Gebiet von Black Paw, einem vom Amanda verbannten Nachtschatten. Er griff die beiden an, chancenlos versuchten Apollo und Aurora sich zu wehren. Sie versuchten zu fliehen, doch Black Paw war schneller. Er schoss mit einem Plasmastrahl auf Aurora, Apollo schubste sie zur Seite, der Strahl streifte sein rechtes Auge, er wurde halb-blind. In dem Augenblick kam Amanda und konnte die beide noch rechtzeitig vor Black Paw retten, aber beide kamen nicht ohne Strafe davon. Sie durften 1 Woche nicht mit Amanda zum großem Fluss (das war ihr Lieblingsplatz). Apollo wurde in seinem Rudel, wegen seinem blinden Auge gehänselt, er wurde stets weggedrängt und verjagt. Akuma (Apollo) bis ins Alter von 3 Jahren Das Rudel hatte Apollo und Aurora verjagt, Amanda konnte nichts mehr tun. Beide waren noch im Jugendalter, und mussten schon für sich selbst sorgen. Sie flogen gemeinsam zu einer Insel, diese Insel war perfekt für sie. Auf ihr waren noch viele andere, ihnen auch unbekannte Drachen, sie nisteten sich in der Höhle eines Vulkanes ein. 5 Tage nach ihrer Einnistung legte Aurora zwei Eier. Apollo war überglücklich, aber was sie nicht wussten Black Paw ist ihnen heimlich nachgeflogen, er wollte sie töten. Als die beiden Drachen auf jagt waren, ging Black Paw in die Höhle und zerstörte die Eier. Nach dieser Tat, suchte er Akuma und Aurora und fand sie. Beide bemerkten ihn zunächst nicht, bis er auf Aurora einen Plasmastrahl abschoss und sie traf. Schwer verletzt richtete sich Aurora auf, währenddessen kämpften die beiden Männchen um Leben und Tod, nur das Apollo immer noch unterlegen war. Black Paw ist älter und erfahrener als er, doch er war alleine, mit großer Mühe kämpfte Aurora mit, gemeinsam konnten sie ihn vertreiben. Aurora wurde tödlich verletzt, sie fiel zu Boden und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, ihre Atmung verlangsamte sich, verzweifelt versuchte Apollo sie aufzurichten, sie wach zu halten ohne Erfolg. "Ich.....liebe...dich..." waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie für immer die Augen schloss. Mit schweren Herzen flog Apollo zurück zu seinem Ei, und musste feststellen, das Black Paw es auch zerstört hatte. Apollo fühlte Wut in sich, er wollte Rache.....an allen, die ihm das angetan hatten. Von Tag zu Tag wurde er stärker, brutaler, aggressiver. Er wuchs zu einem prächtigen und mächtigen Nachschatten heran, nach 3 Jahren flog er zu seiner alten Heimat zurück, Apollo forderte Black Paw heraus, doch diesmal, war dieser im Nachteil. Mit einem einzigem Schwanzhieb brach Apollo die Wirbelsäule von Black Paw, mit seinen scharfen Klauen schlitzte Akuma ihm die Haut auf, er sollte qualvoll sterben und das tat er. "Das ist für Aurora!" schrie Apollo bevor er Black Paw erschoss. Nun war das Rudel dran, alleine hätte er keine Chance, er hatte einen anderen Plan, er wartete bis im Sommer und zündete ein Feuer, das sich wegen dem fehlenden Regen sehr schnell ausgebreitet hat. Da sie klein war und nur so von Bäume wimmelte, stand bald die ganze Insel in Brand. Das Rudel trennte sich, wer nicht durch Akuma starb, starb spätestens an einer Rauchvergiftung oder am Feuer. Auch Amanda starb, sie wurde von ihrem eigenen Sohn getötet, Ryu der damals 4 Monate war konnte sich verstecken, er war der letzte er überlebte. Von diesem Tag an wurde aus Apollo, Akuma. Akuma mit 4 Jahren Es war ein Jahr her, als er seine alte Heimat niedergebrannt hat, die Insel auf die er lebt heißt durch ihn, die Insel des Todes. Mord, Betrug, Diebstahl usw. war das Motto von Akuma und seinem Rudel, einige böse Drachen schlossen ihm an. ,,Devil-Wolf" war sein name im Rudel, es gibt wenige die stark genug sind Akuma zu besiegen, er wurde schon öfters besiegt, und musste sich zurückziehen. Trotz seiner Bosheit, hat etwas getan womit niemand rechnete. Eines Tages als Akuma einen rundum Flug um seine Insel machte, fand er ein verlassenes Nest mit einem Ei, erst wollte er das Ei zerstören, doch dann erinnert er ich an sein Ei, an sein Baby, welches er nie sehen konnte, also nahm er es mit zur Vulkanhöhle und hütete es, er befahl immer einem, wenn er auf jagt war auf das Ei aufzupassen, keiner traute sich es nicht zu tun, sie wissen, Akuma könnte sie leicht töten. Nach 2 Wochen hüten und schützen, kamen zwei Überraschungen, es sind zwei Nachschattenweichen( bevor jmd. anfängt mir das geht nicht/das ist unlogisch, es kommt zwar (sehr) selten vor, aber aus einem z.B Hühnerei können (wenn zwei Dotter vorhanden sind und das Ei befruchtet ist/wird) tatsächlich zwei Küken schlüpfen, das ist nicht nur bei Hühnern der fall, ist aber wie schon gesagt (sehr) selten). Akuma und sein Rudel waren erstaunt, aber sie merkten schnell, die beiden Zwillinge sind etwas besonderes, Akuma nannte sie Kaida und Kali. Auch wenn Akuma böse ist, seinem Rudel und seinem Adoptivkindern ist er sehr treu . Akuma mit 5 Jahren (heute) Er wurde bekannt als ,,der Teufel höchstpersönlich", er hat schon viele Drachen getötet, betrogen und ausgeraubt, was man ihm durch seine vielen Narben auch ansieht, hat er eine auch eine gute Seele, er kümmert sich liebevoll um seine zwei Adoptivtöchter Kali und Kaida, beide sind jetzt im Jugendalter (1 Jahr(ich hoffe das Jugendalter von Nachschatten ist 1 Jahr), sie sehen sich sehr ähnlich. Akuma weiß auch mittlerweile von seinem 3 Jahre altem Bruder, aber jedes mal wenn er Ryu angreifen will, kommen Asena und das Wolfsrudel ihm dazwischen, und die Taktik ,,Wald anzünden" will er nicht machen, da der Wald zu seiner Insel gehört und Kaida un Kali gerne drin spielen, außerdem hat er etwas Mitleid mit Asena, er weiß ja schließlich wie es ist von vielen Verstoßen zu werden. Trivia * Er hieß bis ins Alter von 3 Jahren Apollo(Römischer Gott der Dichtkunst, der Musik, des Frühlings und des Lichtes) * Seit seinem Anschlag auf seine Alte Heimat heißt er Akuma (Akuma kommt aus dem japanischen und heißt so viel we Teufel oder Dämon) * Er gilt als Teufel höchstpersönlich * Akuma wurde von seinem altem Rudel gehasst und verstoßen * Wegen Black Paw verlor er; seine rechte Sehkraft, Aurora und sein Junge * Er hat seine eigene Mutter umgebracht und seine alte Heimat niedergebrannt * Kaida und Kali sind seine Adoptivkinder * Obwohl er böse ist, ist er gegenüber seinem Rudel und seinen Kindern sehr treu Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Nachtschatten Kategorie:Böse Drachen